Someday It Will End
by Solei Lizebeth Alice Grinaldi
Summary: Zerrick lives with his best friend and mom in a peaceful village and life is good...until his forgotton past comes back and destroys it. It's kinda original, but Cloud shows up later! I love Cloud! Yay!(my first so plz R/R!!) Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Search. My whole life has been a search. A search for what? A search of my identity, but also something else. A missing part in my life, like a hole in my heart. All I know now is an answer I must find.  
Truth. I know it is out there somewhere. I know it exists. I know it is not an illusion, like many may think. I know it wanders before my eyes, too vague for me to see it. It lingers mockingly before me, without me noticing it. I will find it. I might have to fight the summering waters or walk through the pits of hell, but I will find it.  
How do I know it is out there? I know because of the small pieces of the puzzle I have recollected. There are still pieces scattered in an unknown place.   
Where are they? Somewhere were it all began. Where the completed picture was shattered and turned into a trecherous jigsaw puzzle.  
My life.  
Here lies my story. The beginning of my search....  
  
*****  
The beautiful woman looked outside the window. Buildings and houses were in flames and people were screaming. A monstrous dragon circle overhead watching the scene. Her kingdom was being destroyed and all she could do was watch. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cradled a baby in her arms. A little boy tugged on her dress.  
"Mommy, what's happening?" he asked her. She stroked his cheek, but didn't say anything. "Mommy, why are you crying?"  
A man burst into the room. A crown was lopsided on his tossled brown hair. His face covered in dirt and specks of blood.  
"Solei! Get the children out of here!" he yelled.  
"What about you? You're hurt," she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I'll be fine. Is it safe?"  
"Yes, it is." She touched the necklace that layed hidden beneath her dress.  
"Just get out of here!"  
The roof fell and knocked the baby out of her hands. She ran over to the rubble which blocked her from her baby.  
"No!" she cried trying to fight through the fallen pieces of stone.  
"You must go now! I'll save her!"  
"I'm not leaving without the baby!"  
"Go! I'll get the baby! Just go!"  
She hesistated for a second, then grabbed the boy's arm and ran. The ground shook under their feet as they made their way through the burning village. Tears streamed down her cheeks when the smell of burning flesh and wood filled her nose. All she wanted to do was help her people, but she if they found the key, she would be in even more danger.   
She ran with all her might into the woods. She looked behind her and there she saw a man riding on the dragon which snapped its jaws blindly. The man's silvery long hair tossed behind him in the wind; his icy blue eyes cold and his mouth curving into a smile.  
She ran as fast as she could, trying not to look back. She couldn't outrun him. He was too fast. She tripped on a root. She looked up at the man. A ball of fire was forming in the palm of his hand. She grabbed the necklace and began to whisper words quickly to herself. A portal opened and she grabbed the little boy's hand and jumped in. The portal closed leaving the man fuming.  
She clutched onto the boy's hand. She was falling, falling, falling.....until she the freezing water hit her like a sledgehammer. Then darkness filled her mind and she lost feeling, though she never let go of the little hand.  
*****  
A young woman staggered along the beach stumbling on loose sticks and rocks hugging onto the bundle of sticks under her arm. Her brown locks of hair brushed against her pale cheeks. Her eyes like sapphires, though lost their sparkle and was filled with, instead, sadness. She looked only like a mere shadow of whom she used to be. Only a year after she was married, they took him away from her to fight in the war against the neighboring country. She remember that day so well, the day when he promised her he would return. But he never returned. He broke the promise. A tear streamed down her cheek. It was starting to get dark as she headed towards her home. As she staggered along, she noticed a white bundle laying on the shore. She headed towards it hoping it might be supplies she could use. She then noticed it was not a bundle, but an unconcious body. She dropped her bundle of sticks and ran over hoping she might not be too late. It was the most beautiful women she ever saw, and next to her was a little boy, also unconcious. The woman opened her eyes. She gave the boy's hand to her.  
"Please," she said weakly, "please take care of him." She also placed a necklace in the palm of her hand. "Take care of this too. Give it to my son, but when he is older. He will know how...." The woman trailed away with her last breath and closed her eyes leaving the young woman confused. She buried the woman's body and whispered a prayer. She then turned and carried the little boy to the village. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Lotsa love to you guys! My friend says it should be the next final fantasy (i wish) but it would be awsome if it was a game. For some reason when I think of Zerrick, my main character now, I imagina brunette Tidus (for those who played ff10). Anyways....here's the next chapter. hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom, I'm going out to practice with Clisko today," the nineteen-year-old Zerrick called. He swung his enormous sword over his shoulder. He flicked a stray strand of messy brown hair which fell back into its orginal place, right in front of his eyes.  
Avlina stared into those vivid blue eyes. She had raised this child in a brick house she, herself, had built with her own hands (with some help) in this tiny village. She will not tolerate having her child playing around with swords. "Last time he almost chopped off that arm of yours, which is by the way, is not fully healed!"  
Zerrick sighed. "Mom, I wasn't paying attention and it was an accident anyway, besides, it was only a little cut and it didn't even hurt."  
"I don't care if it hurt or not, the next time he will cut your entire arm off," she said sternly. "You're too young to get involved in war. I don't want you to get hurt because you're the only one I have left."  
Zerrick rolled his eyes, but when he saw the look on his mother's face, his eyes softened. He reached and held her hand. "Mom, I understand. But I'm nineteen now. There's a war going on, everyone's scared of the monsters popping out of nowhere. No one's young now. And who else can protect the village if I'm not there?"  
Avlina closed her eyes and hugged her son. "I know, I just want you to be careful," she whispered. She let go of him. "You better not die before me or else I'll never forgive myself," she said smiling weakly.  
Zerrick smiled back and headed out the door. It was a sunny afternoon as always and everyone was busy selling or cooking or cleaning or playing, but smiling as they did. It never ceased to amaze him how practically everyday could be so perfect like this. He strolled along the dirt path.  
"Hi Zerrick!!" the kids playing nearby yelled. "Can you teach us some of your moves to us? Please??"  
"Sure," Zerrick laughed, "how about after I practice?"  
"Yeah!" they cheered in unison and went back to playing tag. He was lucky. Lucky to live is such a place. Even though the village was cut off from the rest of the world with all the big cities and all, it was such a happy place. He had lived here for as long as he could remember; he could remember memories from until he was four years old. Of course, he was too young back then to have any memories of anything else.  
"Hey Zee!" Clisko yelled. He layed resting with his hands behind his head, which was propped up against the fence, and his legs streched out on the ground. His wild orange hair stuck up from everywhere and his blue eyes blazed a wild fire within them. He took the piece of grass out of his mouth and stood up smiling devishly. "About time."  
"Sorry, I had one of those talks from my mom," Zerrick answered.  
"Sure..." Clisko said in an off-hand way. He mouth curved into a sly smile. "I bet you were in Julia's bed- - -Ow!" Zerrick punched him in the shoulder.  
"Cut it out," Zerrick growled.  
"See? That just proves you like her," Clisko laughed plopping down back on the ground.  
"What are you doing? We need to practice," Zerrick said as he began one of his sword movements.  
"You know what?" Clisko asked.  
"What?" Zerrick asked concentrating on remembering his sword movement.  
"You practice too much," Clisko answered leaning onto the fence.  
"You should be practicing, too, you know," Zerrick said stopping and leaned on his own sword. "There's a war going on and who else is gonna protect the village?"  
"Yah, yah....you tell me everytime."  
"But you never listen."   
Zerrick flicked a strand of his hair out of his face and started the movement again. Clisko sighed and looked up. The sun shone brighty and clouds drift lazily in the blue sky. He closed his eyes. The sounds of the light wind rustling the grass and the gushing wind came from Zerrick swinging his sword to a rhythemic movement filled his ears with the chattering of the busy village in the background. It was too peaceful of a day to practice.   
"Monster!!" a man came running out of the woods waving his walking stick frantically in the air. It was old Charles, the village shepard. "Huge monster in the woods! Killed off five of my sheep!"  
"Calm down," Zerrick said stopping once again. "Where exactly did you see it?"  
"I was taking the flock out.....to graze.....It lept out and attacked....the sheep ran....it was huge I tell you....big and hairy...." the man panted.  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Zerrick said swinging his sword onto his shoulder. "Let's go Clisko."   
"Yah, yah, I'm coming," Clisko said getting up and grabbed his own swords. Unlike Zerrick's, his swords were small and slim, but deadly if one knew how to use them. They headed toward the woods. "I thought the big ones never show up around here."  
"Well, occasionally they show up," Zerrick said. He looked up into the sky. He felt something was up, but what? 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Zerrick and Clisko ran to the edge of the forest. The trees towered above their heads like skyscrapers letting in few rays of sunlight. It was the western part of the forest that led to the Vast Plains; the eastern forest lead to the beach. It was quieter than usual, at least to Zerrick it was. The midsummer weather bleached the earth, bringing it to the fullest green and bursts of color from the newly bloomed blossem. But today, it seemed that something had sucked the life out of it. No birds singing, no squirrels chattering...just wind. Zerrick's eyes narrowed, he scanned the area.  
"So....what's- -" Clisko began casually, breaking the utter silence.  
"Shhh...." Zerrick whispered harshly. The two walked in silence for a while.  
"Hey Zee, look!" Clisko whispered as loud as he could. Zerrick's head jerk towards the direction Clisko's finger was pointing at. Five sheep lay dead, their once white wool drenched in blood. Zerrick walked over and kneeled next to the pile. He dipped a finger into the blood and examined it, his face solemn. Clisko, on the other hand, look disgusted.  
"It's fresh," Zerrick finally said. "It left a slight trail heading north. Looks like a vicious one looking at the mess it made here."  
"Oh THAT's lovely," Clisko rolled his eyes.  
"You up for it?" Zerrick raised a brow.  
"Of course," Clisko sighed, "would I ever leave you to fight a monster by yourself and get all the glory, Zee?"  
"No, of course not," Zerrick said. "What are friends for?"  
They followed the trail of blood which led deep into the heart of the forest and to another mess the monster had left. This time, it had killed a pack of some smaller monsters roaming around the area. The blood trail turned in another direction. Zerrick looked up to see a small clearing leading into a cave.   
"Looks like he found a home," Clisko said looking towards the cave.  
"Come on," Zerrick muttered, "let's get this over with."  
They walked into the opening and peered into the cave.  
"Looks like no one's home...." Clisko trailed away. No sooner had he said that, a huge monster leaped out and roared a roar that made the ground shake. It was wolf-like, standing at least eight feet tall. It snarled showing off its sharp, yellow, five-inch fangs which drool hung from and flexing its enormous claws. Its red flaming eyes and darted towards them.   
Zerrick pulled out his sword to the ready stance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clisko pull out his two swords ready to strike. "Steady," Zerrick said. He looked at the monster straight in the eye. Every filthy hair on its neck stood on end and it growled even louder. They stared each other down, waiting for the first move. The beast pounce, but Zerrick and Clisko were quick. They darted on either side of him. Zerrick slashed at the back causing the beast to howl in fury and pain. It quickly turned around quickly and snapped its deadly jaws at Zerrick who rolled out of the way just in time. As he sprang up, the monster had already begun to pounce, he couldn't escape those claws this time. Clisko jumped in front of him and under the monster and thrusted his twin swords into the monsters stomach and quickly pulled them out. It fell and collapsed on the ground. Clisko sighed, letting his shoulders drooped and wiping the dripping sweat off his face. He walked closer to check on it.  
"No need to thank me, Zee," Clisko panted kneeling next to it. Zerrick eyed the beast....was it still moving or was it just him? Zerrick saw the chest rise and fall...again, its chest rose and fell....it was still breathing....it was still alive!  
"Clisk- -" The monster quickly raised a claw. Clisko tried to make a dash for it, but it was too late.  
"Shit!" Clisko cursed loudly. The monster, catching its breath again, started getting up to its feet, ready to take another shot at Clisko. It was Zerrick's turn to save Clisko now. He ran in and swung his mighty sword slicing the beast's head neatly. They froze as the head fell with a thud. Clisko stood up.  
"You ok?" Zerrick asked. Clisko's arm was bleeding heavily. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied on Clisko's arm.  
"Thanks," Clisko said. The two of them were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.  
"No prob, you saved me in the first place," Zerrick reminded him.  
"True, true," Clisko laughed. He looked at the head. "Should we keep it as a trophy?"  
"Let's leave it here, it's already starting to stink," Zerrick glanced at it, "of course, you can take it if you want to smell all the way home."  
They laughed and relaxed. It had been a long day and they deserved a break. Zerrick went over and wiped the blood off his sword on the dead monster's matted fur. Clisko followed the same manner.  
"Ready to go home for a victory party?" Clisko asked.  
"Of course," Zerrick laughed. He looked up into the blue sky and sighed deeply. Not a bad way to end your day, he thought. Suddenly, a enormous flying beast flew over their head. It was dragon, streaching farther than he could see from wing to wing. Strong gusts of wind blew as it flapped its wings, wind strong enough to bend a few trees.  
"What the hell is that?!" Clisko yelled as both of them leaped and stretched on the ground. It passed overhead and from behind it, Zerrick could see someone riding on it...then he realized.....  
"Clisko! It's heading towards the village!!"  
"Shit! Not again!"  
"Come on!" Zerrick yelled furiously. Maybe he had said spoken too soon....  
  
Ahhhh! It's 1 in the morning now! But I finished, yay! (well, this chapter anyways) Please r/r! (since I stayed up so late just to write it) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Zerrick sped through the forest jumping over the rugged terrain; Clisko was right behind him. His raced as fast as he was running. He looked up, the dragon was too fast.....he pushed his legs faster. He couldn't let the dragon win....he had to get to the village first......a picture formed in his mind....a memory? No...what was it?  
"Mommy, what's happening?"  
"Get the children out...."  
A gush of wind washed Zerrick back to reality. What was that? The woman...the baby...the boy...the man....familiar voices....where were these coming from? He had never seen them in his life. Realizing where he was again, Zerrick looked up once more, the dragon was out of sight already, he couldn't catch up even if he tried his hardest, the dragon was fast. But he had to try.....  
Zerrick stopped. He was too late. The once happy and peaceful village for as long as he could remember was in chaos. It was in flames, people were running and screaming while the dragon circled overhead breathing fire. Reality slipped away from him. The scene was some how familiar....the same smell of smoke and burning flesh....  
"Hey Zee! Snap out of it!" Clisko's voice sounded distant.  
"What?"  
What was he doing? He was just standing there while the village was burning. The sky was now a dark gray as it began to pour. The fire died down as the heavy drops beated against it. By now, the village was empty and the dragon was out of sight.  
"Clisko! Search for survivors!" Zerrick shouted. Clisko went off serching as Zerrick went on his own. All around him, smoldering bodies, twisted and cripple, layed everywhere, adult and children alike. Then he saw....  
"Mom!" Zerrick rushed over to his mom lying on the ground. Her silky hair was fringed and her smooth tan skin was now covered with dirt and black soot. There was a great slash across her chest which bled heavily. "What happened?" He grabbed a blanket that was spared by the fired and wrapped it around her. He placed a hand under her head.  
"People were putting out the fire....a few of us stood up against it....." his mother gasped.  
"It's ok, mom," Zerrick whispered brushing away the hair from her face, "you can tell me later."  
"Zerrick....there's something I have to tell you before...before I go...."  
"Don't say that! Don't say like it's the end!"  
"Zerrick....sometime's you just have to let things go...."  
"No! You can't- -"  
"Zerrick, please listen to me. I'm sorry I've kept this from you for such a long time...I told myself that I would tell you when you're older, when you were more mature. But I couldn't..."  
"What? What was it?"  
"Zerrick....Zerrick, you're not my really my son."  
"What? What do you mean? I've lived here for as long as I could remember."  
"One day, I was at the beach and I saw a woman lying on the beach. You saw a lot of this during the heavier times of the war....when we couldn't control the monsters...Well, I rush over to her and said to take care you. Since my husband died and I had always wanted children of my own, but I didn't want ot marry again, I took you in....she never told me her name...Zerrick, that was who your real mother was...  
"When I took you in, you couldn't remember a thing except for your name."  
"What? I'm not..."  
"She also gave me this," Avlina unlatched her necklace and laid it in Zerrick's palm. "She told me to give to you when you were older, and I think it's time. She said you would know how to use it." She place her hand on his face as he place his own hand on hers. A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner....but I do love you and you are still a son to me..."  
"I always knew that, Mom, I always knew that," The rain seemed to beat even harder.  
"Zerrick, take care of yourself....You will always be my little boy...."  
"No, Mom! You can't do this! We'll get you to the city hospital!"  
She smiled weakly. "It's alright, Zerrick. I love you and I always will forever. Good-bye...." she gasped her last breath and closed her eyes.  
"No, Mom! Wake up! Please wake up!" Zerrick begged as tears flowed down his cheek. He rested her head back down on the blanket. He noticed the dragon had returned, but this time it landed and a man glided off its back.  
The man slowly walked over to Zerrick. His silvery white hair catching the wind and his pale face was cold. His icy eyes had a mad glint to them.  
"Where is it!" he shouted. "Where did you put it?"  
Zerrick stood up jerkily. Anger filled every inch of of his body.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Zerrick growled. Every word came out slowly.  
"The key to the eternal fountain! It's here! I know it!" the man said madly.  
"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" Zerrick yelled. He looked straight into the man's eyes. "You...you did this...."  
The man changed expressions from madness to smirking at the remains around them. "This?" he scoffed, "they were mortal, they would've died sooner or later."  
"They were my family and friends," Zerrick breathed heavily, "and you killed them all!!" He raised his sword and charged at the man with all his might.  
"You think you can defeat me?" he laughed. He held up his hand and Zerrick was thrown back. "I've wasted my time here." He climbed back onto the dragon and flew out of sight. Zerrick got up and gripped his sword tighter. Anger was surging through his body.  
"No!!" he yelled loudly and began swinging his sword blindly hacking at the remains. A hand pulled him back. It was Clisko. His face was filled with pain and sadness. Zerrick stopped and dropped to his knees.  
"I know," Clisko whispered, "I know." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Yht eh Nysir'c hysa, ysah."  
Zerrick whispered the last word of the sacred prayer as he and Clisko laid down the flowers and incense on his mother's grave. They had spent the rest of the day toiling and burying the dead. The village was completely empty; it seemed that either everyone died or fled to the nearest city, but knowing how everyone had put so much heart into the village, they would never back away from defending it, meaning everyone was probably dead.  
It still hadn't hit Zerrick how the village that had lasted for many years could happily be perfect in the morning and gone the next moment.   
"No, this isn't happening, it's only a nightmare," Zerrick whispered, "any moment, I'll wake up..." But the moment never came. "How can I be adopted? Why can't I remember anything?"  
The pictures running through his head, were they memories? Memories of his forgotten past? He didn't usually have them, but now and then, they'd show up. They never lasted long and they were only bits and pieces. He clutched onto the necklace. It was a small, dimond-shaped crystal held by a silver chaim. Could this be a clue to his past? After all, it did belong to his true mother...his true mother....it was hard to think he had another mother other than......  
"Who am I really?" Zerrick whispered. He had grown up his entire life never knowing his true family....what about his father? Was he alive? Or if he ever had any brothers or sisters? Were they alive? Questions whizzed through his brain, searching for answers. He turned to Clisko who was sitting on a nearby rock. His hands covered his eyes.   
"Clisko," Zerrick began slowly, both of them were taking it hard because Clisko had also lost his family, "do you remember when I first came to the village?"  
"I thought you've lived here all your life," Clisko responded confused.  
He didn't want to tell Clisko...not now, during this time...he hadn't fathomed the fact himself. "Yah...I meant to ask when we first met."  
"I don't exactly remember, it was such a long time ago, we were, like four," Clisko answered, "I mean, I've known you as far as I can remember. Why?"  
"Oh, just wondering...." Zerrick trailed off. Clisko didn't know anything. Clisko, himself, looked Zerrick in the eyes, studying his face.  
"What's up?" Clisko asked.   
Clisko knew him too well, he knew something was wrong. "Nothing," Zerrick said quickly thinking of a good excuse, "still can't believe..."  
"Hey I know, man," Clisko said walking over and lightly slapping his back. "Me too."  
"Clisko...."  
"Yah?"  
"We should head out to the nearest city, Aklem."  
"Good idea."  
Zerrick looked up at the gray sky. "There are.....some things I want to find out."  
"Sure," Clisko said. He also looked up. "It's gonna be hard leaving, huh?"  
Zerrick didn't answer. What he wanted was an answer himself.  
"Take whatever you find is useful," Zerrick finally said, "it's a two day trip." Maybe there, he can find an answer. Maybe an answer from the necklace. He could feel something coming from within the crystal, it made his fingers tingle when he concentrated on it....some kind of energy.....  
  
  
And thus did my adventure begin.......  
Sorry, short chapter there. More will be coming soon if you review!!! 


End file.
